chronikenderunterweltfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Will Herondale
William "Will" Owen Herondale '''(walisisch: '''Gwilym Owain) (1861 - 1937) war ein Schattenjäger und von 1879 bis zu seinem Tod Leiter des London Instituts. Sein Vater Edmund Herondale war ebenfalls ein Schattenjäger, seine Mutter Linette Herondale eine Irdische. Er hatte zwei Schwestern, eine ältere namens Ella und eine jüngere names Cecily. Er war der Parabatai von Jem Carstairs und heiratete später Tessa Gray, mit der er zwei Kinder, James und Lucie Herondale, hatte. Biographie Geschichte Will wuchs in Wales auf. Er war sich seines Schattenjäger-Erbes bewusst, jedes sechste Jahr wurde er gefragt, ob er den Schattenjägern beitreten wollte, jedoch hatte er immer abgelehnt. Nach dem Tod seiner Schwester Ella, meldete er sich mit zwölf Jahren im London Insitut, um zum Schattenjäger ausgebildet zu werden, da er glaubte, er wäre Schuld am Tod seiner Schwester. Seine Eltern sah er auf eigenen Wunsch nie wieder. Als Jem Carstairs vom Shanghai Institut nach London kam, wurden sie beste Freunde. Mit vierzehn Jahren wurden sie Parabatai. Chroniken der Schattenjäger Auftritte Chroniken der Schattenjäger * Clockwork Angel * Clockwork Prince * Clockwork Princess Chroniken des Magnus Bane * Tochter der Finsternis Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie * Der Teufel von Whitechapel * Nichts als Schatten Erwähnungen Chroniken des Magnus Bane * Der letzte Kampf des New Yorker Instituts * Der Fluch wahrer Liebe (und erster Dates) Chroniken der Unterwelt * City of Fallen Angels * City of Lost Souls * City of Heavenly Fire Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademi * Der verschollene Herondale * Die Feuerprobe * Zu endloser Nacht geboren Die Dunklen Mächte * Lady Midnight * Lord of Shadows Aussehen Will hat strahlend blaue Augen und schwarze, lockige Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fallen. Er hat hohe Wangenknochen, dichte Wimpern, volle Lippen und einen eleganten Hals. Er ist muskulös und hat breite Schultern. Seine Hände sind mit Schielen vom harten Schattenjägertraining bedeckt. Er ist circa 1,83 m groß. Es wird oft gesagt, Will habe das schöne Gesicht eines gefallenen Engels. Von Magnus wird er als sehr attraktiv beschrieben. Persönlichkeit Er wirkt auf andere unhöflich und arrogant und ist bekannt für seine sarkastischen Kommentare und Witze. Es ist seine Art, um alle auf Abstand zu halten, weil er seit fünf Jahren denkt, er stehe unter einem Fluch, der besagt, dass jeder der ihn liebt, dem Tode geweiht ist. Er ist sich seines guten Aussehens bewusst und setzt es auch ein. Andererseits ist er aufopfernd und fürsorglich, er würde ohne zu Zögern sein Leben für die Menschen riskieren, die er liebt. Er liest viel und hat, dank einer Erinnerungsrune (Mnemosyne) ein sehr gutes Erinnerungsvermögen. Wenn er nicht weiß, was er tun soll, stellt er sich manchmal vor, er sei eine Person aus einem Roman oder Buch, weil er dann weiß, was dieser tun würde. Er hat für jede Situation einen passenden Spruch parat. Außerdem hegt er ein irrationales Kindheitstrauma gegenüber Enten. Anders als sein Parabatai Jem, der glaubt, dass man nach dem Tod wiedergeboren wird, glaubt Will an "Pulvis et Umbra sumus" (Staub und Schatten sind wir). Beziehungen Tessa Gray Will und Tessa lernten sich am Anfang von Clockwork Angel kennen, als Tessa bei den Dunklen Schwestern war und Will sie rettete. Die beiden kamen sich zwischendurch näher und beide liebten sich, jedoch wussten beide nichts von den Gefühlen des anderen. Will stieß Tessa immer wieder von sich und verletzte sich, wegen seinem angeblichen Fluch, von dem Tessa nichts ahnte. Währenddessen freundete sie sich mit Jem, Wills Parabatai, an und verliebte sich auch in ihn. Als Jem ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte, nahm sie ihn an. Einen Tag später gestand auch Will ihr seine Liebe, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass er nicht von dem Fluch, der besagt, dass jeder, den er liebte, sterben musste, betroffen war. Tessa wies ihn zurück, obwohl sie ihn ebenfalls liebte. Nach dem Gespräch verletzte Tessa sich selbst mit einem heißen Schürhaken an der Hand, um ihren seelischen Schmerz verarbeiten zu können. Nach einem Anfall wegen seiner Krankheit, wurde Jem ein Stiller Bruder und somit wurde die Verlobung aufgehoben. Danach kamen Will und Tessa zusammen und heirateten. Da die beiden dachten, Tessa wäre, wie jede ander Hexe auch, unfruchtbar, war ihr erster Sohn James eine Überraschung für beide. Später bekamen sie auch noch eine Tochter namens Lucie. Will alterte wie jeder normaler Schattenjäger, Tessa ist jedoch unsterblich und alterte nicht, doch für die beiden war das kein Problem, genauso wenig wie für die Leute in ihrem Umfeld. Jem Carstairs Nachdem Jems Eltern bei einer Geiselnahme von dem Dämonen Yanluo in Shanghai getötet wurden, er selbst jedoch überlebt hatte, wechselte in das London Institut. Während der Geiselnahme wurde er von der Droge Yin Feng abhängig gemacht und kann nicht mehr ohne sie zu leben. Will lebte seit einigen Monaten im London Institut und hatte ein eisiges Verhältnis mit den anderen Bewohnern des Instituts. Ohne von Jems Abhänigkeit zu wissen, sagte er, dieser sähe so aus, als würde er gleich sterben. Jem sagte ihm die Wahrheit und da Will glaubte, dass jeder, der ihn liebt, sterben müsste, freundete sich mit Jem an, denkend, dass er nichts zu verlieren hätte, da dieser ohnehin bald sterben würde. Die beiden wurden unzertrennlich und mit vierzehn gingen sie den Bund des Parabatais ein. Selbst als Tessa kam und sich in beide verliebte, konnte dies sie nicht trennen. Sie liebten einander so sehr, dass sie glücklich für den anderen waren, als dieser mit Tessa zusammen war, auch wenn es ihnen selbst das Herz brach. Selbst nach Jems Beitritt in die Gemeinschaft der Brüder der Stille, behielten die ehemaligen Parabatai eine enge Beziehung, auch wenn sie laut den Gesetzen des Rates keine Parabatai mehr waren, waren sie es dennoch im Herzen noch immer. Als Will einige Jahre später beinahe bei einem Dämonenangriff ums Leben gekommen wäre, kam Jem aus der Stadt der Stille und wachte die ganze Nacht über ihn, bis es ihm besser ging, auch wenn er sich damit eine schwere Strafe von den Brüdern einbrachte. Will und Tessa benannten ihren Erstgeborenen James nach Jem, genauso wie Jem und Tessa über hundert Jahre später ihre erste Tochter nach Will benannten. Jem sagt, dass selbst nach dieser langer Zeit, die Will schon tot ist, ist er noch immer durch seine Worte an ihn gebunden und an manchen Tagen fühlt er seine Anwesenheit. Nachdem er wieder ein Mensch wurde, trat Jem offiziell aus der Gemeinschaft der Schattenjäger aus, da er nicht ohne Will ein Schattenjäger sein konnte. Ihm wurden jedoch nie die Runen entzogen und er zieht Kit Herondale gemeinsam mit Tessa auf. Trivia * Er spricht Walisisch, Englisch, Spanisch, Portugiesisch, Latein und Griechisch. * Seine Lieblingsbücher sind ** "Eine Geschichte aus zwei Städten" von Charles Dickens ** "Große Erwartungen" von Charles Dickens ** Die drei Musketiere '''von Alexander Dumas ** '''Vathek von William Beckford ** Die weite, weite Welt ''' ** '''Die Burg von Otranto ** Tausendundeine Nacht ** '''Der Vikar von Bullhampton '''von Anthony Trollopes ** '''Verzweifelte Maßnahmen '''von Thomas Hardys ** '''Die neue Magdalena '''von Wilkie Collins ** '''Gesetz und Frau '''von Wilkie Collins ** '''Zwei Schicksalswege '''von Wilkie Collins ** '''Die Stadt unter der Erde '''von Jules Verne Fan Art Will_artwork.jpg|"Will" by Val Freire]] will_herondale_is_wet_by_ganlynde-d3btxro.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d3btxro will_herondale_by_smitth-d4hqwk8.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d4hqwk8 will_herondale_by_just_one_more_freak-d31hv75.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d31hv75 william_herondale___why____by_lala_mot-d5c1p5n.jpg|link=http://fav.me/d5c1p5n willherondale.jpg Will heronald.jpg Will 1.png CJ_Flowers,_Will_01.jpg CJ_Virtues,_Güte.jpg CJ_Will_01.jpg CJ_Will_03.jpg CJ_Will_05.jpg CJ_Will_06.jpg CJ_Will_07.jpg CJ_Will_09.jpg Tarot_Steles_9.jpg CJ_Will_02.jpg CJ_Will_08,_R63_Willow.jpg|Will als Frau Kategorie:Charakter Chroniken der Schattenjäger Kategorie:Charakter Die Chroniken des Magnus Bane Kategorie:Herondale Familie Kategorie:Charakter The Last Hours Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Legenden der Schattenjäger-Akademie Kategorie:Charakter Die Geheimnisse des Schattenmarktes Kategorie:Verstorben